Coin wrapping mechanisms automate the process of forming loose coins into wrapped rolls of coins. Coin wrapping machines typically include two or more rollers that hold a stack of coins in position to be wrapped. While the rollers hold the stack of coins in the proper position, a wrapping medium, such as adhesively backed paper or plastic, is wrapped about the coin roll. Typically, the rollers of coin wrapping machines are adjustable to allow coins of different diameters to be effectively wrapped.
In the more sophisticated of such coin wrapping machines, a system controller with associated control software is provided for controlling the operation of the machine. The control software is typically encoded by the manufacturer with a set of operating parameters associated with the machine, some or all of which may be customized or tailored by the user. An operator interface panel, including a touch screen keypad/display, may be provided to permit an operator or technician to customize the control software and/or communicate operating instructions to the system controller. The control software may be encoded with "default" settings associated with operation of the machine, including default display settings defining the positions and/or labels associated with particular keys, and defining the style and level of complexity of the various operating screens. Through the operator interface panel, the operator or technician may customize or re-program a portion of the control software by introducing the modified code via the touch screen keypad. For example, the user may customize or tailor the touch screen keypad/display to redefine the names or labels associated with particular keys, delete keys, reposition keys and/or modify the complexity of the operator interface panel to match the level of operator experience.
In addition to operator-initiated changes, the control software may be subject to periodic manufacturer-initiated changes. For example, the manufacturer may desire to modify the control software to correct design errors, make field updates, or produce coin wrapping mechanisms dedicated to special environments. Heretofore, software upgrades from the manufacturer have typically required removing, erasing, reprogramming and replacing the resident EPROM chips on which the control software resides. Because EPROM chips are sensitive to mechanical and electrostatic damage, neither of these steps can generally be accomplished by the operator, but must rather be accomplished by trained service personnel. In particular, mechanical damage to the chip is likely to occur during the removal process unless special tools are used to pry the chip from its socket within the machine. Once removed from the machine, EPROM chips are typically shipped to an offsite service center to be erased. Because of their sensitivity to damage, they must be shipped in special containers to protect them from mechanical and electrostatic damage. The chips are erased and reprogrammed at the service center and delivered to the customer, where they are reinstalled in the machines by trained service personnel.
In contrast, although the "customizable" portion of the control software may be changed with relative convenience at the operator interface panel, several keystrokes may be required depending on the extent of the changes. Moreover, because each coin wrapping machine may be operated by several individual operators, the customizable portion of the control software of each machine may be subject to frequent changes in order to accommodate the needs of each individual operator.
Accordingly, in view of the above problems, there is a need for a software loading system that enables users of coin wrapping machines to more quickly and easily update the system software and/or tailor the control software of their machines without removing and replacing resident memory chips and without entering several keystrokes. The present invention is directed to addressing these needs.